Never Gone
by Shadows08
Summary: It's been 3 years and Zekk is still on the dark side. The empire is back. Brakiss is the emperor and Zekk is his right hand man.JZ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars They belong to George Lucas blah,blah,blah.

A/N: This idea came to me right out of the blue so the story might be a little iffy at first.

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

Jaina's POV:

'_I can't believe things have really come to this'_ Jaina thought.

'_Everything's falling apart.'_

The war between the New Empire and the New Rebellion was at its highest and most deadly point.

The New Empire was winning.

_'I wish Zekk were here'_ Jaina thought.

Three years ago Zekk turned dark. For three long years he had been gone, out of her life.

She really missed him.

She had already lost count of how many times she had cried over losing him.

It felt that when Zekk left he ripped put her still beating heart, threw it on the ground, and grinded it into the dust.

Jaina's twin brother just entered her room.

"Ready to go?" Jacen asked.

Jacen and Jaina had been ordered to fight near the forefront of the war.

"Yea, I'm ready," Jaina replied.

As Jaina left she had a strange feeling.

It was an ominous feeling of doom.

And from then on it was the beginning of the end.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise they'll get longer!

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm still not George Lucas.

A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Big Mistake

Jaina's POV:

After about a week of fighting Jaina felt more exhausted then she had ever felt in her whole life. Which was really saying something.

Just as she collapsed on her bunk someone commed her.

"Jaina its Jacen, please hurry to the old Imperial Palace, it's an emergency," she heard.

"Sith" Jaina whispered.

"Jacen what did you get yourself into now?"

Jaina ran as fast as she could to the Imperial Palace (the Imps had taken over it long ago).

Quietly sneaking in proved to be easier then Jaina expected.

Just as she fully entered she heard a familiar voice.

Too familiar.

"Hello Jaina."

It was Zekk.

As two dozen stormtroopers circled her Jaina realized her big mistake.

She fell right into Zekk's trap.

"Kreth," Jaina muttered.

Jacen was fine. He was probably at the rebel base right now.

"Put down your weapons," Zekk ordered her.

Zekk didn't look much different then he did when Jaina last saw him. Same dark hair. Same deep, piercing emerald-green eyes.

"Put down your weapons," he reapeted.

Right then Jaina realized she didn't have much of a choice.

There was no way in all the nine Corellian hells Jaina could beat two dozen stormtroopers and Zekk.

So she was forced to drop all her weapons to the floor.

She made a very big mistake indeed.

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible.

REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Zekk's POV:

As Zekk was putting stun cuffs on Jaina he noticed how her appearance had changed in the last three years.

She had grown a bit taller, but she was still short, and her body had changed too.

"You have been accused of treason to the Empire and have been placed in my custody," he said, "It's my right to do what ever I want with you."

"Yea, if you can get me to cooperate" she muttered.

"Oh trust me, you will Solo," he said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Then he led her down a hall and opened a door.

"This is where you will stay, there's close for you in the closet over there," he said force-opening it.

All the clothes were black.

"Gee, now that's what you call a great selection," Jaina said sarcastically.

Ignoring her he continued, "The bathroom is over there," he said pointing to another door, "My room connects to that bathroom also."

But before Jaina could say anything a stormtrooper walked in.

"The Emperor wants to see the girl," said the stromtrooper.

"Very well," Zekk replied.

"Nu-huh no way, no, nope, no chance in all the nine Corellian hells, no, no, no," Jaina said," I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue with you Solo."

"You just were."

Then Zekk had to practically drag Jaina out of the room, and into the throne room.

A/N: I'm sorry that was short; I'll try to make the next one longer.

****

**_REVIEW RWVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update. First, I had writers block, then I became too busy because I got piled down with school work, and then my computer decided to malfunction.

Big thanks to my temporary beta, Jedi Bubbles, which brings me to this point: I need a permanent beta, anybody interested?

Thank you to all reviewers.

Chapter 4:

When Jaina and Zekk entered the throne room she was practically thrown to the floor and fell on her knees. She saw Zekk kneel to Brakiss.

"So, Jedi Solo, you are here," Brakiss said.

"No duh," She replied.

"Excuse me?" Brakiss said.

"I said no duh anyone that has eyes and aren't blind can see that I'm here, unfortunately," Jaina said while standing up.

_'I don't care how long I might be stuck here, but there is no way that I am gonna bow to this so called "emperor" or anyone else around. Unless someone forces me to,'_ She thought fiercely.

"Zekk, take the girl back to her quarters," Brakiss said. Then, he also whispered something to Zekk, but since they were whispering, she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

After they were done, Zekk took Jaina's arm and began to lead her in the direction of their rooms.

As Jaina and Zekk passed people, they began to stare at her. But, a quick glare from Zekk sent them scurrying to going back to working on what they were doing before.

All of her surroundings seemed so clean, so _sterile._ It seemed so strange to Jaina.

Large groups of storm troopers occasionally passed by. There were, also, some semi important looking people who passed by them too.

Once they were inside and the door was shut, Zekk said,"You should be grateful that you weren't punished for your disrespectful manner towards the emperor."

"Yeah if you can even call him that," She muttered.

Then Zekk slapped her. "Consider that a warning. Worse things can and will happen if you continue to act this way." He said curtly then left the room.

Jaina put a hand to her stinging cheek. Then, she leaned against the wall, slid down to the floor and curled up into a tiny ball. She then began to cry, which eventually turned into shaking sobs.

She cried for everyone who had to go through this war. She cried for all the people who were killed fighting in it. But most of all, all cried for he lost friend.

Eventually, Jaina cried herself to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry if that was too short. I'll start trying to make much longer chapters, but sometimes it's hard to do that. Please let me know what you think.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
